


Of Books and Dragons

by Ralemalt



Series: A Patchwork Family [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Bagginshield, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fíli and Kíli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a man of routine. Until he meets two little boys, and their handsome father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my first contribution to this fandom.
> 
> This was purely an excuse for a little fluff, and practice for getting inside Bilbo's head as I've never written him before.
> 
> Any grammatical mistakes made when Fili and Kili speak are intentional.
> 
> For S.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Obviously.

Bilbo Baggins had once written amazing tales filled with action and adventure with fantastical mystical creatures that could never exist outside the pages of a book; where the characters he’d created would fight the evils of the world and triumph over any peril that befell them all the while swaying the hearts of his readers.

But the magic had dried up and his pages had remained blank. His inspiration had run dry.

Now, Bilbo Baggins enjoyed the simple things in life. He enjoyed the quiet in the morning when he felt like he was the only one awake in the world. He enjoyed reading in the afternoons while sipping a cup of tea. He enjoyed spending time in his garden in the evenings when the sun wasn't as hot. He enjoyed routine and peace and for the most part being by himself.

He lived in a small little town where everyone knew everyone else and while he enjoyed the aspect of it, that meant that gossip and nosy neighbours were part of everyday life. Bilbo avoided it all as much as he could, not caring about the business of others and not wanting his own affairs being aired about town. Some days it was harder as voices filtered in from the street while he was working in the little book store he made a decent living from.

"That old building down on the corner of Main Street and First has been bought."

"That old thing? I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed with how dilapidated it is."

"There's a sold sign hanging in the window..."

Bilbo turned away from the window box that hung outside and along the bottom of his large front window once he was done weeding through the Babylon Red Verbena Hybrid that grew there. He stepped inside the door and immediately forgot about the newest gossip in town. He was surrounded by one of his favourite things – books, and that unique smell of ink on paper that always caused a smile to form on his face.

Bag End - (“Should have called it ‘Book End’. That makes more sense.” Ori, his only employee, had suggested once, but the name had remained.) – was a small building placed between a bakery and a clothing store that catered to everyone. The place was just one room filled with shelves upon shelves of books, with one little room in the back that was considered the ‘employee room’, and a small basement for storage.

Despite it being a book store, where one was meant to buy books, there were a few couches and comfortable chairs sitting about where one could curl up on to read. He wasn’t in the business to make a large profit. The books he’d written were still selling, and along with the little business, gave him enough so that he could be content with his life.

And he was for a long time.

It was a day like every other day when that all changed.

Like a lot of places, the town grew a little larger every year. As populations rose and people needed places to live and work, towns expanded and slowly became cities. The Shire, affectionately named by the folk living there, would probably never get to the size of a city like the neighbouring Dale, but there were more and more new faces and places appearing every year.

It was just one more thing that Bilbo didn’t pay attention to. His world revolved around his store and his home and occasionally a little treat from the bakery next door, and he was more than happy with things the way they were.

It was a Sunday, and though Bag End was situated on Main Street, the busiest street in the town, not many of the other businesses were open. On Sundays even having one or two people pass through his doors meant it was a busy day, and those were the days Bilbo enjoyed the most. It meant he could sit in his favourite spot and enjoy reading for a little while with a cup of tea by his side. The time usually passed uninterrupted and he could lose himself within the words on the pages.

He’d been sitting in his favourite chair in the middle of the room lost in a book, an end table sitting next to him just like his one at home. A cup of tea had been placed upon a coaster, but it was long forgotten and cold as the story had completely sucked him in.

He didn’t hear the chime above the door, or the sounds of footsteps as they quietly moved across the wood of the old building.

“Is there dragons?” A voice, high and young, broke him from the story and he looked up. A boy he’d never seen before stood before him, peering at him curiously as he leaned closer. He was tiny with dark hair that, in Bilbo’s opinion, was a little too long and needed to be brushed. Grass and twigs stuck out in a few places and there was a smug of dirt across a slightly chubby cheek. He was dressed in a rumpled blue t-shirt, and the black shorts he wore showed off scraped knees. Dark eyes continued to watch him, bright with innocence and slight wonder.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Bilbo stuttered out, still a little shocked about the sudden appearance of a child.

“He likes dragons.” Another voice spoke up from Bilbo’s right and he turned to see another boy peering into his teacup. This one had light coloured hair that was a little longer than the first. The strands were just as unkempt, but there had been attempts made to keep it out of his face in the form of braids dangling on either side of his head. The braids weren’t going to last much longer since they were lose and weren’t tied off. He wore clothing much the same, black shorts with a ripped pocket and a yellow t-shirt with streaks of what must have been grass rubbed into the material. Blue eyes flicked up from the cold tea to Bilbo’s face and there was a question in them.

“Oh.” Bilbo realized they were asking about his book. “No, no dragons.” He explained and they both looked a little disappointed at that.

“It’s not a story with no there’s dragons.” The first boy insisted with a frown, as if he couldn’t comprehend such a thing.

“He’s big, Kee. Big people don’t belief in dragons.” The blond explained before moving away from the tea which Bilbo was thankful for; he didn’t feel like cleaning up a spilled mess. The child moved over to the other and they immediately locked hands with each other. Standing side by side, Bilbo noticed the similarities in their faces and concluded that they were related.

‘Kee’, the dark haired boy, looked at him through narrowed eyes as if regarding him for the first time. “S’not that big.” He murmured to the blond which caused a large grin to split across the second boy’s face, showing off a missing front tooth.

Bilbo huffed in agitation before reminding himself that the slight to his size had come from a child – a tiny child who was probably no older than five at that. There was no reason to get so upset over it. “Shouldn’t you two be with your parents?” He ventured, glancing out the front window of his shop to see if anybody else was around. It didn’t appear to be so.

He looked back to see the two of them glance at each other with an odd expression on their faces. Eventually the blond said, “We lost our daddy.” He explained simply and Bilbo’s heart shuddered a little.

“O-oh, I’m so sorry.” He began, closing his book and tucking it into the seat next to him. “Is your mother close by? She must be worried about you.”

Two sets of eyes stared at him in confusion. “We don’t has a mom.” The dark haired boy stated slowly.

“I…” Bilbo really didn’t know what to say to that. He had never been very good with children, and this situation had presented itself so suddenly that he was at a loss for words.

The dark haired boy leaned closer to the blond and brought a hand up so that he could whisper into the other boy’s ear. They whispered back and forth for a moment before they both turned to look at Bilbo once more. “I mean…we lost our daddy.” The blond tried again, frowning when the message wasn’t clear and he couldn’t figure out how to make it so it was. “We’re lost.” He finally settled on and ‘Kee’ broke out into giggles.

It took Bilbo a moment but then a light came on in his head with those last two words, and he realized with relief what the child was trying to tell him, “Oh! You were separated from your father.” At least that meant there was a parent around somewhere, probably fretting over their absence. He sighed to himself, supposing this meant he needed to find this man.

He glanced at his watch, it was coming close to five o’clock and nothing in the area was opened past five on Sundays. He’d gotten too into his book. “Well, let’s go find your father so that you boys can get home. It’s almost supper time and I’m sure you’ll be hungry soon.” It was about time he closed up too, he decided as he pushed himself from the chair.

The two looked up at him curiously but with excited grins. They each moved forward then and took a hold of a hand each, surprising Bilbo with their trust. “Oh, uh...alright then.” He nodded to himself before gently tugging on each little hand to get them mobile.

Once all the lights in the building were turned off and the alarm set, Bilbo took the boys out the front door and locked it up tight. When he turned he found them both staring at the building they’d just exited, but the moment they noticed that his hands were free once more they raced to him and clung on to him.

“Do you has a name?” The dark haired boy asked curiously, looking up at him as they began to walk. Bilbo was quick to realize that their short legs meant they would be walking slower than his usual pace.

“Everybody has a name.” The blond rolled his eyes. The only response he got was a tongue being stuck out at him, which he promptly returned.

“My name is Bilbo.” He introduced himself, “And do you two have names?”

“Everybody has a name.” The brunet replied with a little attitude but it was directed toward the blond instead of Bilbo. Brothers, Bilbo decided, amused despite himself.

“’m Fili. That’s Kili.” The blond introduced them but it was soon followed by a loud whine coming from Kili.

“Fee, I wanted to say our names!” The dark haired boy pouted as he stared at the other sadly.

Fili sighed heavily, as though this was a regular occurrence. “Say them then.”

That seemed to make the brunet happy and he grinned up at Bilbo, teeth a little crooked. “I’m Kili! That’s my brother, Fili.” He introduced for the second time, pride in his tone at being given such an important job.

“Pleased to meet you both.” Bilbo said as they continued down the street. It was empty of people and the man had to wonder how far these two had come to wander into his little place.

“If there’s no dragons, what’s in your story?” Kili asked, looking up at him as they walked. Before Bilbo had a chance to answer, those eyes widened and he gasped excitedly as he tugged on the hand in his. “Is there unicorns?” He asked.

“No, no unicorns either.” Bilbo shook his head, not about to tell the children he’d been lost in a mystery novel that included death, suspense, and detectives.

Kili wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Daddy tells the best stories.” He insisted, “With knights and princesses and dragons!”

There was movement from his other side as Fili looked up at him, “I told you he likes dragons.” The boy remained matter-of-fact.

“I see that.” Bilbo actually smiled at the tone the child used. “Aren’t you scared of dragons?” He wondered as he wiggled the arm that Kili was attached to a little, pleased when the boy giggled with the movement.

“Nope!” The brunet declared happily, “’m gonna be a dragon when I’m growed up!” He insisted. “And Fee gets to be my knight!”

Fili tugged on Bilbo’s hand, bringing himself a step ahead so that he could see his brother around the man between them. “Knights don’t protect dragons, Kili. They protect princesses.” He stated, obviously knowing a thing or two about knights.

By the upset look that crossed Kili’s face at that prospect, it was clear he didn’t like that idea. “But I don’t wanna be a princess.” He pouted, bringing his free hand and crossing it over his chest as he sulked.

Fili was quiet for a moment as he looked at the other boy, Bilbo watching curiously. He had no idea what to do with these children if one of them started to cry. He hoped their father appeared quickly so he wouldn’t have to deal with any hurt feelings. Eventually, the blond gave in, “Okay, you don’t have to be a princess. I’ll still be your knight.” He promised.

“Yay!” Kili’s sulking broke immediately, like it was never there in the first place. Crocodile tears, Bilbo’s own mother had called them.

Bilbo was just relieved that any real or fake tears had been stopped and now both of the boys were happy with the outcome of their conversation. “There. You can both protect each other, then.” He insisted as they came to a stop at the end of the block and to another street.

“Main and First.” He murmured to himself, mind going back to an overheard conversation and his eyes sought out the building in question. There it was on the corner with a large red sold sign propped up in the window.

There were suddenly heavy footsteps hurrying along the sidewalk and all three looked toward the sound. Bilbo spotted a somewhat intimidating bearded man coming toward them, but by the terrified and relieved expression settling over his face, it was easy to see they’d finally found the missing father.

Kili was the first of the boys to spot him as he was coming from that direction, and the child bounced up and down excitedly. “Daddy!” He shrieked, free arm out and waving, but the other keeping a tight hold on Bilbo’s hand.

Fili moved, pulling Bilbo into that direction and also called out to the man.

“My boys.” The man huffed out, voice deep and maybe a little thick as he fell before them and scooped them both up into a large set of arms. It was then that they finally let go of Bilbo in order to hug their father tightly.

The man was taller than Bilbo, and broad in the shoulders. His hair was as dark as Kili’s, and much longer than both of the boys’. He wore a dusty pair of jeans that could have just been faded, and a dark shirt that had the sleeves rolled up past his elbows; his shoes looked rather heavy and had definitely seen better days. He was not the type of man that Bilbo ever expected to see cradling two small children against him so gently.

The writer took a step back and observed the happy reunion quietly, glad that everything had worked out in the end.

Both Kili and Fili were chattering away about the ‘place with stories’ and finishing each other’s sentences smoothly. Neither realized the panic their disappearances had caused. Rough hands and fingers combed through hair and over faces to check for any injuries, and both boys simply stood and allowed it to happen while they spoke.

Bilbo hovered, debating whether to just start home now that the boys were where they belonged, but before he could make a decision, Fili broke away from the group hug and raced to him. “This is Bilbo, Daddy! He helpeded us.” He explained as he grabbed Bilbo’s hand and tugged him forward.

“He doesn’t like dragons.” Kili mumbled into his father’s ear as if it was supposed to be a secret, but Bilbo heard it loud and clear.

A deep chuckle caught Bilbo’s attention as the man finally stood up, picking Kili up with him. The child quickly wiggled into a more comfortable position so he could see Bilbo and still hang from around his father’s neck. “What’s this about not liking dragons?”

Bilbo found himself staring into eyes of dark blue-grey that reminded him of a comfortable stormy day where he could curl up with a good book in front of his fireplace. He found it hard to swallow as he was gifted with an almost hesitant smile that shook a little at the edges. He could only imagine how much of a fit this man had worked himself into. “N-nothing.” Bilbo said quickly, glancing down at the child at his side instead of having to face such intensity. “I like dragons just fine.” He insisted, watching as Fili grinned up at him at that. He turned back to the man. “I happened to be reading when your sons found me, but sadly not about dragons.”

Those eyes shifted between the two children and he adopted a stern expression. “Fili, did you two just walk into someone’s home?”

The blond’s hand tightened against Bilbo’s and it was hard to miss the widening of his eyes. “I-” He cut himself off, looking between his father and Bilbo. “I don’t know?” His voice shook a little and he blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to stop his sudden tears.

Bilbo swooped in to the rescue. “No, no you didn’t.” He promised, looking pointedly at the upset child clinging to him “I, uh, I own the bookstore down the street.” He looked back up at their father as he motioned back toward where his store was located. “It’s the only business open this time on Sundays so it would have been the only building they could have entered.”

The man relaxed a little, knowing that his kids hadn’t wandered anywhere they weren’t supposed to. “My apologies.” Something suddenly occurred to him and the large arm not holding Kili was extended toward him. “Thorin Oakenshield. Thank you for looking after my boys.”

Bilbo stared at the hand for a moment before reaching forward and clasping it with his own. It was grasped firmly, but Bilbo could tell he was used to handling two little kids. “Bilbo Baggins. They weren’t any trouble at all. Are you new in town?” He wondered. It was a little obvious since he’d never seen the family before, but he thought it was a polite way to inquire.

“Ah…yes. Officially this morning.” With a tilt of his head, Thorin motioned toward the building now standing – barely – behind Bilbo. “I hope to make something here for me and my boys.”

“That’s quite the endeavour.” Bilbo offered what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “I look forward to seeing what you can create.”

Thorin’s lips quirked up into an amused smile; his mustache and beard moved with the action. There was something behind that smile and Bilbo found himself wanting to find out just what it was. “Maybe I’ll surprise you, Mr. Baggins.” That tone spoke of a secret too, and if Bilbo’s curiosity was stirred because of it, nobody would have been more surprised than Bilbo was himself.

“I look forward to it.” A slow smile grew on Bilbo’s face before he remembered himself and he looked back down at the child still holding his hand. “I suppose I should be going home, as should you. I’m sure your father will be able to tell you about lots of knights protecting dragons.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Come, Fili. Let’s go home and feed our own dragon.” Thorin held out his own hand for his son to take as he bounced Kili in his arm.

Before letting go of Bilbo, Fili looked up at him. “Bye Mr. Bilbo!” He waved before racing to his father’s side and grabbing a hold of the offered hand.

Kili chimed in with his own farewell, “Bye!”

Bilbo waved to the two as he turned to go, offering Thorin one more smile. He finally turned and began his walk home.

It was nearing six thirty now and usually by this time he would have been tucked into his warm home and sitting down to dinner. Afterwards, he’d normally sit down with another book, or perhaps write to one of his relatives that lived nowhere close to him. If the sun was still out, he might tend to his garden before it grew too dark to see.

Tonight he was doing none of those things. He’d make it home to have a late supper and then crawl into his comfy bed to sleep.

He was a man of routine after all, but sometimes routines could be disrupted.

And if, by chance, he dreamed of stormy eyes and dragons, who would ever know?


End file.
